Futa SalemxCinder
by OutSquash13
Summary: Just a smutty oneshot I got asked to write. Based on an image by a talented artist named jlullaby.


Cinder watched nervously as Salem strut towards her, the half maiden shaking slightly as the woman of darkness walked towards her. Salem just smirked and continued walking towards Cinder, the white woman putting an extra sway in her large and luscious hips.

"You know Cinder… We have yet to have any time together since we last met." Salem said, Cinder looking anywhere but her master's body. Salem just smiled and grabbed Cinder's chin with her fingers. Salem turned Cinder's head so that they were staring each other in the eyes, causing Cinder to swallow nervously at the complete look of lust that Salem had.

It has been a while, and I do have some pressure built up…" Salem said, her sentence trailing off as she rub one of her hands around Cinder's body, the fiery woman trying not to flinch. However much Cinder didn't necessarily like it when she had sex with Salem, Cinder couldn't deny that she enjoyed it as well.

"You shall help me." Salem whispered into Cinder's ear, the fiery woman shuddering at the sound of complete lust on Salem's voice. Cinder looked down to see that Salem was starting to rub her own large breasts, the woman of darkness smiling when she saw that Cinder was staring.

"Ah ah ah." Salem said, talking as if to a child. Salem grabbed Cinder's arm and led her into a room, Cinder seeing that it was Salem's bedroom. Salem walked over to the bed while Cinder remained still. Salem sat down on the bed and smiled, taking off her shoes and throwing them across the room.

"Come here Cinder." Salem said, Cinder nodding nervously at the command. Cinder walked forward and stood before Salem, the fiery woman engulfed with nervousness. Salem smiled and shot her hand forward. Cinder moaned as she felt Salem's fingers rub around at her pussy, which was practically gushing.

"Mmmmh. Someone is liking the thought of pleasing their master." Salem purred out, making Cinder even more wet. Salem smiled and pushed Cinder down to the ground, the half maiden sitting on her knees.

" _Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare."_ Cinder repeated in her head, almost like a mantra as her face was right I front of Salem's smooth and curved legs. Salem smiled and slowly took off the lower part of her dress, revealing a very contriving pair of panties.

"Take them off." Salem ordered, Cinder hesitating a second before nodding. Cinder ran her hands up Salem's legs, her fingers going over every inch of skin that they could reach. Once Cinder got her hands up to Salem's crotch, she made sure to avoid brushing against the piece of clothing. Cinder grabbed onto the edges of the panties, pulling them down with a quick tug.

"Ohh, yes. Mmmh. That's better." Salem moaned out as the pressure was relived from her lower area, her eight inch cock springing out and landing on Cinder's face. Cinder stopped for a second, not expecting the massive cock to land on her face. She hesitated for a second and pulled the panties down the rest of the way.

"Do what you do best my slave. And I want to really feel it this time." Salem said, Cinder nodding slightly, making the massive cock on her face to shift.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." Cinder stuttered, wrapping a hand around the dick and lifting it off of her face. She took a deep breath and looked at the cock before her, watching as pre cum started to dribble out of Salem's cock. Cinder gulped and leaned forward, pressing her lips against the cock.

"Mmmh. Keep going!" Salem moaned and shouted, the woman of darkness putting her hand on the back of Cinder's head. Salem then pulled Cinder's head in closer, moaning as Cinder's mouth enveloped her cock.

Cinder gagged slightly as she felt Salem's dick go down her throat, the fiery woman powerless to do anything. Salem removed her hand and Cinder pulled back off the dick, only leaving the head in her mouth. Cinder swirled her tongue around the head, licks off all of the pre cum that was on the head. Cinder then moved her head back down, gagging again when she felt the cock go down her throat again.

"Good girl." Salem purred with a grin, moaning again as Cinder started to gain a pattern. _Pull back. Lick. Go down. Gag. Pull back._ Salem continued to moan, the woman of darkness lifting her legs up and throwing them both over Cinder's left shoulder, the legs becoming crossed on the fiery woman's shoulder.

"Mmmh… You gotta try harder than that to make me bust a nut, young lady!" Salem said, using one of her legs to squeeze on Cinder's shoulder and the other to push Cinder's head down further. Cinder raised her hand to Salem's ballsack, using her hand to knead the sack while she continued sucking.

"Mmh. Fuck!" Salem moaned, Cinder beginning to feel the cock twitching in her mouth. She continued for another minute before Salem let out a loud moan, the woman of darkness suing both hands to grab the back of Cinder's head. Salem moaned and shoved Cinder as far down her dick as she could, before releasing her hot cum into Cinder. Salem shot her hot cum down Cinder's throat, moaning as she did so. She pulled out of Cinder's mouth while still cuming, pulling the whole thing out and pointing it straight at Cinder's face. Salem moaned again as she felt a second wind come along, more sperm shooting put of her cock and onto Cinder's face. Salem sighed in satisfaction and looked at Cinder, her light smile turning to a frown when she saw that most of her cum had gone onto Cinder's face.

"What a wasteful bitch." Salem muttered as she watched Cinder, seeing how the woman had cum coming out of her mouth, and even her nose. Salem stood up and threw Cinder onto the bed, Salem climbing on once Cinder had landed.

"Are you going to be a good slave?" Salem asked as she went behind Cinder, looking in hunger at Cinder's ass. The woman of darkness pulled the cheeks apart to reveal Cinder's rosebud, Salem licked her lips at the sight. Salem straightened her back and aligned herself with Cinder's asshole, the tip of her massive cock sitting at the entrance. Salem jumped forward and shoved her dick in, the woman of darkness moaning in pleasure as she felt Cinder's asshole try to close around the base of her cock.

"Mmh." Salem moaned, pulling back as far as she wanted to, then slamming her cock back into Cinder's ass. Salem pulled back again and leaned forward, her hands wrapping around Cinder's throat. Salem pushed in and grunted, listening to Cinder moan.

"Don't pass out on me know, or I'll have to find a replacement bitch for you!" Salem said as she started to thrust into Cinder a bit faster and harder, the woman of darkness loving the moans of pain and pleasure that Cinder was making.

"Come on! Make me cum!" Salem shouted at Cinder, the woman on bottom powerless to do anything but take it. After another five more minutes, Salem felt herself getting close.

"Mmh! Fuck!" Salem shouted as she thruster into Cinder one last time, shoving her giant cock in as far as she could. Cinder's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt Salem's hot cum shooting into her asshole, half of the sperm leaking out past Salem's cock. Salem pulled out and watched in amusement as the cum leaked out and dripped down onto the bed.


End file.
